Surprenante Hermione
by Nephtys81
Summary: Hermione Granger a parié avec Draco Malefoy que n'importe qui pouvait attraper le vif d'or avant lui. N'importe qui, même elle.  Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Malefoy tiendrait le pari contre elle.


Hermione ne semblait pas très à l'aise sur son balai. Enfin... ce n'était pas tout à fait le sien, mais plutôt l'Eclair de Feu que Harry lui avait très gentiment prêté pour l'occasion. De la même façon, Ginny lui avait également prêté sa tenue de quidditch, ce qui était parfait puisque les deux jeunes filles avaient quasiment la même taille et la même corpulence.  
Hermione avait suivit les conseils de ses amis, à savoir s'attacher les cheveux pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas, et vérifier son équipement pour qu'aucun problème inattendu ne survienne durant son vol. En bas, à quelques mètres seulement en dessous d'elle, Ginny, Ron, Luna et Neville l'encourageaient. L'absence de Harry était remarquable, et chacun l'avait bien remarqué, en particulier Draco Malefoy qui volait juste en face de Hermione.

- Potter n'a pas osé voir de lui même le désastre qui va se jouer ici ? Fit Draco entre deux rires moqueurs.  
- Il a juste autre chose de plus important à faire que de te voir faire le pitre inutilement devant moi, rétorqua Hermione en vue d'agacer son adversaire.  
- Rigole Granger, rigole tant que tu peux, répondit Malefoy. Mais dans les airs, il ne fait aucun doute que je suis bien meilleur que toi. Tu te rappelle pourquoi nous sommes ici ?  
- Bien entendu, s'offusqua Hermione. J'ai affirmé que n'importe qui était capable de te battre au quidditch, que même moi je pouvais attraper le vif d'or avant toi...  
- ...et moi je t'ai mis au défi de le faire, termina Malefoy avec dédain. Si tu perds Granger, tu deviens ma servante officielle pour un mois. Tu portera mes affaires, fera mes devoirs, cèdera au moindre de mes caprices, etc...  
- D'accord, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Et si c'est toi qui perds, je te mets un collier et une laisse et tu sera mon petit chien pendant toute une journée.  
- Et je vais gagner, s'exclama rageusement le jeune blond en tendant un poing menaçant en direction de la gryffondor. Pas question de servir de toutou à une sang-de-bourbe issue de la stupide maison gryffondor. Mon orgueil ne s'en remettra jamais sinon.

Hermione sourit. Elle s'imaginait déjà Malefoy en chien obéissant, se laissant promener dans tout le parc sous les yeux ahuris des autres autres élèves, et devant le regard horrifié et dégoûté des serpentards. Ernie MacMillan se posta entre Draco et Hermione, les fixa et leva le bras où il tenait un vif d'or entre ses doigts. Les deux adversaires se lancèrent un dernier regard meurtrier avant de ne plus décrocher leur regard de la petite boule dorée qui agitait ses ailes, prête à s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Ernie glissa le sifflet entre ses lèvres, prit une profonde inspiration et siffla en lâchant le vif d'or. La petite boule dorée monta dans les airs en zigzaguant, aussitôt poursuivie par les deux adversaires. Hermione se cramponnait au balai, et ne cessait de garder en vue le vif comme si sa vie en dépendait. Malefoy parut surpris de constater que la jeune fille maniait pas trop mal le balai et était capable de le diriger en pleine course. Le vif disparut alors de leur champs de vision et le serpentard en profita pour essayer de déstabiliser sa jeune adversaire.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire Granger ? Même ma grand-mère est capable de faire mieux que toi.  
- Fiche donc la paix à ta grand-mère, répliqua une Hermione acerbe. Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache pas à quel point tu lui fais honte sur ton balai.

Draco fonça droit sur Hermione qui fit une gracieuse et rapide pirouette pour l'éviter. Déconcerté par l'habileté cachée de Hermione sur un balai, le blond ne songea pas à attaquer à nouveau et fixa la jeune fille avec un étonnement à peine camouflé. La gryffondor, de son côté, pouffait de rire.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sache parfaitement voler sur un balai ? Demanda Draco de plus en plus suspicieux. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu sur un balai, c'était limite si tu ne faisais pas du rodéo avec avant de t'écraser à terre.  
- C'était il y a des années, fit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Et depuis, un excellent professeur m'a appris à voler. Je devrais remercier Harry Potter plus souvent.

Les fanfaronnades de la jeune fille agacèrent Malefoy qui lui fonçait à nouveau dessus dans l'espoir de la faire tomber de son balai. Puisque Potter lui avait servi de professeur et qu'elle semblait si sûre d'elle, il n'allait pas la ménager. Elle allait finir à l'infirmerie dans un sale état, foi de Malefoy.  
Hermione fit d'autres pirouettes pour l'éviter, puis, elle le laissa sur place et commença une course effrénée derrière un petit éclair doré. Malefoy laissa s'échapper de sa bouche une flopée de juron et se mit en chasse à son tour.

- Tu es trop lent, lâcha Hermione d'un ton badin en accélérant d'avantage.

Malefoy, fou furieux, tenta de lui asséner un coup de pied pour la faire tomber en plein vol, mais Hermione glissa de côté pour éviter de justesse son pied, avant de se jeter sur lui pour lui rentrer dedans et lui faire perdre son équilibre. Le serpentard ne put éviter le choc et serra les dents, parvenant à redresser son balai avant qu'Hermione ne le sème.  
Impossible ! Cette sale sang-de-bourbe ne pouvait pas le battre, après cela impossible de se regarder fièrement dans un miroir. Malefoy accéléra tant qu'il put. Il vit la main de la jeune fille se tendre et frôler du bout des doigts le vif sans parvenir à l'attraper. C'était juste, mais Malefoy pouvait encore l'attraper avant. Soudain, alors qu'il se préparait à tenter un nouveau coup de pied dévastateur, il vit Hermione bondir de son balai et se jeter désespérément sur le vif d'or, comblant le peu de distance qui la séparait de la petite boule dorée. Sans doute avait-elle senti que Draco allait tenter un dernier coup pour la mettre hors course alors qu'elle était focalisée sur le vif, et que son seul espoir d'attraper l'objet de convoitise était de faire cet acte insensé.  
Malefoy poursuivit sa course sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, trop choqué par la scène. Hermione sentit sous ses doigts le vif gigoter de toutes ses forces tandis qu'elle même, privée de son balai après son saut spectaculaire, tombait inéluctablement vers le sol qui se rapprochait dangereusement vite. Elle allait se briser le cou, c'était certain. Mais elle avait gagné. Malefoy ne pourrait guère se vanter d'une victoire. Hermione sourit, ferma les yeux et attendit le choc.  
Un sort la sauva in extremis, lancé par Ginny qui avait eu assez d'esprit et de réflexe pour agir. Un coussin de plume vint accueillir Hermione, qui souffrit à peine de la chute. Elle avait juste eu mal aux fesses quand elle toucha le sol. Le regard pétillant, elle leva son bras et montra qu'elle avait le vif d'or. Ses amis sautèrent sur place et Malefoy atterrit rageusement au sol, sous les regards ahuris et dégoutés de ses propres amis. Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui rappela la promesse :

- Tu as perdu, donc demain, toute la journée, je te balade comme mon chien. J'ai déjà préparé une jolie laisse assortie à ton collier en strass.

Malefoy pâlit et fit une grimace de dégout. Hermione et ses amis se mirent à hurler de rire, Ron se fit une joie de poursuivre Draco en lui lançant de méchants sobriquets moqueurs. Hermione s'empressa de s'éclipser en prétextant qu'elle n'était décidément pas à l'aise dans l'uniforme des joueurs de quidditch et qu'elle allait se changer, qu'elle les rejoindrait sur le terrain une fois habiller normalement.  
Hermione courut jusqu'au vestiaire des filles et ferma la porte à clé derrière elle avant de souffler. Elle fit alors face à son double, une Hermione habillée d'un jean, d'un t-shirt beige et d'une veste claire. Elle se jeta sur la première Hermione et la serra chaleureusement dans ses bras.

- Oh merci Harry de m'avoir remplacée, fit la Hermione habillée normalement. Je n'aurais jamais pu attraper le vif d'or.  
- De rien, fit la Hermione habillée pour le quidditch, mais la prochaine fois évite de faire des paris stupides avec Malefoy.  
- Je ne voulais pas, se défendit la vraie Hermione en rougissant. Mais Malefoy m'a pris au mot et je ne voulais pas me dérober. Il en aurait été trop content et Ron... et bien Ron...  
- ...s'est empressé d'affirmer que tu étais capable de le battre effectivement et qu'il pariait sur ta victoire, termina Harry grimé en Hermione. C'était autant stupide de ta part que de la sienne.

Hermione baissa la tête honteuse, mais Harry lui sourit gentiment, ne lui en tenant pas rigueur. Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule et lui fit relever le menton en lui disant :

- En tout cas, le coup du polynectar a fonctionné, Malefoy n'a pas vu de différence. Et je te félicite pour le sortilège de Changevoix. Il a été parfait, c'était exactement ta voix. Mais, maintenant, pourrais-je retrouver ma véritable voix ? D'autant plus que les effets du polinectar vont bientôt s'estomper.

Hermione sourit et s'excusa avant de pointer sa baguette sur la gorge de Harry et lui faire retrouver son timbre de voix habituel. Harry s'empressa ensuite de décrire le match entre lui et Malefoy, que Hermione n'avait pu voir que de loin, depuis les vestiaires où elle était restée camoufflée sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Puis, sentant que le polinectar ne faisait plus effet et qu'il commençait à retrouver son apparence normale, Harry se dépêcha de se changer, bien caché du regard d'Hermione.

- Maintenant, tu peux sortir et partager ta victoire sur Malefoy avec les autres, fit harry avec un grand sourire. Je vais vous rejoindre plus tard, après m'être faufilé plus loin sous ma cape pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Hermione acquiesça, et remercia une dernière fois Harry avant d'aller rejoindre les autres faire la fête. Le lendemain, elle aurait un certain Draco Malefoy à tourmenter, histoire de lui faire ravaler sa légendaire vantardise.


End file.
